fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa von Spielburg
Name: Elsa von Spielburg Titles: Hero of Spielburg, Hero of Silmaria, (possibly) King of Silmaria Aliases: The Brigand Leader, "Her Nibs" Race: Human Occupation: Hero, (possibly) King Residence: formerly the Brigand Fortress and Castle Spielburg and Minos' Mansion, currently the Hall of Kings Faction: formerly Band of Brigands, currently Adventurers Guild, Barony of Spielburg, Kingdom of Silmaria Family: daughter of Baron Stefan von Spielburg, sister of Barnard von Spielburg Alignment: formerly Evil, became Good. Elsa von Spielburg was the first victim of Baba Yaga's curse on the baron of Spielburg Valley. After the curse was placed, a flying monster snatched up the young Elsa in its claws. She was not seen again until Yorick found her amongst the brigands, enchanted to have no memory of her royal life. He joined the group as the Brigand Warlock to keep an eye on her, and helped her to rise through the band and become the Brigand Leader, feared throughout the valley. She raised the minotaur Toro from a calf at the same time. As the leader, she ordered that no one from the town be harmed and when Heinrich Pferdefedern was wounded in a mugging by the brigands, she personally brought him to Amelia Appleberry. Among the many robberies she led, the mugging of Abdulla Doo and a robbery which led her into possessing the real blackbird. When Devon Aidendale finally managed to enter her room behind Yorick's Maze, she threatened to run him in with a sword. Devon splashed her with a dispel potion, which broke the enchantment and restored her more regal mind to her. As brigands were attempting to enter the chamber, Yorick and Elsa fled for the castle. Devon soon joined them, where he was given the title of Hero of Spielburg. Though the treasures were returned, it soon became clear that the brigands were still a threat in the valley even after Devon left. Elsa took it upon herself to rid the valley of the brigands who remained. During this adventure, she reunited with Toro. After her success, she was named the new Hero of Spielburg. Before long, Baron Stefan von Spielburg retired from the position, and Barnard took over as baron of the valley. Elsa's adventurous nature and continual sword practice offended her brother's very close-minded view of women and his prejudices also made him irritated by Toro's presence. Elsa began to seek a reason to leave the valley. Eventually, Minos came into contact with her. He told her of the Rites of Rulership and his desire to sponsor a contestant. Eagerly, she and Toro left Spielburg for Silmaria. She entered the Rites and joined the Adventurers Guild, which Toro had become guildmaster of. She also entered the competition at the Arena. Though she beat many of her opponents there, she could not defeat Devon Aidendale, who had also arrived for the Rites of Rulership. As the Rites began, Elsa was clearly a strong competitor. (She is able to win the Rite of Freedom.) When Devon faced the Hydra, Elsa joined him. (The player can choose to have Elsa use her torch to burn the stumps where the heads had been, or have her fight the heads. After the Hydra is defeated, the player may give her the Hydra Teeth and allow her to win the Rite of Valor.) Inside the Hydra's Cave, she found a magic bow, which was the only treasure she took. (Elsa is also able to win the Rite of Destiny if the player takes too long.) Though pleased that she arrived at Delos during the Rite of Destiny and had gotten a prophecy from the Sibyl of Delos, Elsa was concerned about the prophecy. Her experience during the Rite of Courage also left her deeply worried about the problems in Silmaria. Soon, the worries turned into full on suspicion -- she began to believe Minos was the mastermind behind the evil plot. She confided these concerns with Devon after breaking into his room in Gnome Ann's Land Inn. (If the player is a thief, she will give him an opportunity to break into Minos' Mansion to steal the real blackbird and many other treasures while she investigates these concerns.) She discussed her suspicions with Devon in his room again. During the last Rite, Minos imprisoned his sponsored competitor. She remained caged until Devon arrived on Minos to battle the villain, who had revealed himself at this point. Devon freed Elsa and the two battled Minos' minions until all that was left was Minos, holding the Prophecy Stone. He jumped to his death, breaking the stone. (At this point, a lot of things depend on player choices. One non-canon sequence of events can be found in this fanfiction. In the game, the possible variations are that Erana, Katrina, or Fenrus arrives and teleports Elsa and Devon to the Dragon Blood Pool.) Once they had arrived at this immense battle, Elsa suggested that Toro be brought to the battle as well. Devon gave Elsa a healing potion and a potion of fire resistance to help her in the fight against the Dragon of Doom. The battle raged on until finally the dragon was felled. (If Toro died during the fight, either by sacrifice or just bad luck, Elsa is clearly and understandably upset.) As the champions returned to the Hall of Kings, Logos announced the winner of the Rites of Rulership was Devon. (The player can refuse the crown, making Elsa the new king by default.) All of those who had battled the Dragon were then named Heroes of Silmaria. (If the player wishes to marry Elsa by the end of the game, he must give her gifts such as sokolatak-ya but also things that will be useful to her -- ice diamond swords and atlas armbands. The proposal with Hera's Ring must come during one of her visits to Devon's room, and so must a kiss. The player may want to give her the ice diamond sword anyways as it helps against the Dragon of Doom.) External Links: Quest for More Glory Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:Adventurers Guild Category:Band of Brigands Category:Allies (QfG) Category:Females